SMITH (Crónicas de un Asesino)
by eleonorargdav
Summary: ¿Crees que me conoces? No me conoces, si me das la espalda morirás, si me traicionas igual, para sobrevivir a veces debes hacer cosas no tan buenas, pero con el tiempo aprendes a ver el lado divertido del asunto. Lo único ilegal es dejarte vencer ... (Basado en el personaje de Irvin Smith de Encrucijadas del Destino).. Todos los personajes de SNK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.
1. Regla 1

_Regla Uno: Si me traicionas mueres_

-¿Por qué me trajistes aquí?, ¿Qué pretendes maldito?

-Oh Dr. Safina, mi querido amigo, sabes, como amigo soy un gran aliado, pero cuando me traicionan, sale a relucir un lado mío que no me agrada.

-Juro que no te traicioné, por favor Erwin, creeme, déjame ir, hazlo por mi esposa e hija.

-¿Por tu esposa e hija?, no debes preocuparte por ellas, me han pedido que te diga que no te odian por los que les pasó, eran tan nobles y unas delicias.

-¿Qué les hicistes maldito bastardo?, a ellas no, Melody es una niña, y María, mi María, ¡desgraciado!

-Melody, de apenas nueve añitos de edad, aún era virgen, esa piel tan suave, me recuerda a la hermosa piel de cierto castaño que aun no he podido tener, sabés, gritó mucho cuando la desflore antes de matarla –risilla cínica-, María fue testigo de todo, miró cuando abrí su pequeño cuerpecito desde su diminuta vagina hasta la garganta ¡zas!, de una sola vez, como si fuera un cerdito, María gritaba "no dejala maldito, dejala" como una loca, fue tan divertido, no tiene precio |medita unos segundos| -Cogerme a María no fue tan delicioso como a tu hija, pero tambien la hice gritar y estoy seguro que era de placer puro y perverso, mis hombres también se la gozaron, antes de hacerla pedacitos, ¡ha! Pero mira he traído un regalito para ti –fingida felicidad-, Mike enseñale |tono serio|.

Mike se acercó y dejó caer una bolsa de tela abultada, que vertía sangre por doquier, la bolsa rodó y de ella salio una cabeza, tenía los ojos saltones, y una expresión de horror y dolor, acompañados de multiples golpes que le disfiguraban lo que un día pareció ser un lindo rostro de mujer.

-¡María!, ¡No María!, ¡maldito cerdo, bastardo!, ¡era mi esposa! ¡estaba esperando a nuestra segunda hija!, la amaba, perdóname María.., aquellas dos últimas palabras lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras lágrimas adornaban todo su rostro, lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y terminaban en las comisuras de sus labios para luego caer al suelo justo en el rostro de la cabeza de su esposa.

-¿Por qué lloras mi querido amigo? A la muerte se le toma con valor y despues se le invita a una copa, claro eso tendrás que hacerlo desde el otro barrio, -mira con desprecio al hombre, que sigue llorando la muerte de su esposa e hija- ya estan muertas, no las llores –dice en tono de fastidio, se acerca y patea la cabeza como si fuera un balon de fultbol- ¿ahora? ¿Cómo debería matarte?, ¿debe ser con mucho dolor o con extremo dolor?, ha caray solo pensé como matar a tu hija y a tu mujer, en realidad no soy bueno con esto de matar gente, no me gusta, es odioso tener que estar pensando que nueva técnica usar para infligir dolor, sino me traicionaran, esto no tendría que pasar.

-Eres un maldito cerdo Smith, pero algún día pagarás todos tus crímenes –dice el hombre entre sollozos-

-¡¿Tu crees?! Esto no es un cuento de hadas, esto es la vida real y en la vida real los finales felices no existen, eso de que el bien vence al mal, son patrañas que los padres les enseñan a sus hijos cuando son pequeños, pero la realidad es otra, el que tenga más poder gana, mi madre decía si eres fuerte vences, si eres debil mueres, y ella era debil y por eso la mate, fue tan divertido –una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- y sabes es curioso que me llames cerdo, esa es la palabra que usa mi Levi para mí, tú tienes la boca sucia no deberías llamarme igual que lo hace Levi –se torna serio- ahora yo….

-¡Señor es la señora Hanji, dice que su sobrino el señor Rivaille esta llegando a la casa!

-¿Rivaille?, estoy empezando a lamentar el día que le dije a Levi que me acompañara, ya van dos cochinos meses y aun no logró coger con él, ¡ah mierda!, ya ni a mis enemigos puedo matar en paz –hace un pushero- bueno estupido Safina, parece que no podré matarte, pero ni te alegres tanto porque igual vas a morir nada más que no seré yo quien lo haga, ¿cierto mi amada Raziel?

-¡Como ordene Sempai!, es más divertido que solo observar.

-¡Oh mi pequeña y hermosa damita!

-Usaré la motocierra – dijo con armonioso acento frances y una risa siniestra apareció en el rostro de esa extraña chica que desde el inició se había mantenido inmovil con el cuerpo pegado a la pared solo observando, era delgada, en extremo frágil y de baja estatura, la piel blanca, casi traslucida, que hacía juego con sus enormes ojos rojos y sus largos cabellos dorados, y si cuan hermosa visión era la de un ángel, este sería uno que le quitaría la vida a ese hombre que si bien aun respiraba, ya había muerto en el interior.

-¡Si, bueno, como prefieras!, pero no te ensucies, ni ensucies mucho el sotano, que la sangre cuesta quitarla.

En respuesta solo tuvo una risilla traviesa.

Y así con lentos pasos Erwin se dirigió a su estudio, para recibir a Rivaille, mientras tras él, se escuchaban los crucidos de una motocierra encrustrandose en carne humana y gritos despavoridos del que era su víctima.

.

.

.

Ah hola, se acuerdan de mí, Soy Irvin Smith, en el bajo mundo conocido como "el cerdo Erwin o solamente como Smith", ya saben uno tiene que hacer pequeñas variaciones al nombre para que la DEA no lo coja, en mi caso mi verdadero nombre es Erwin, pero para efectos legales me lo cambie a Irvin, es mejor que tener un apodo feo de narco barato.

Despues de estos dos cochinos meses que han pasado, y de meditarme mucho la idea de contarles quien soy, he decidido hacerlo, si se meten en líos ese es su problema. ¿Por qué lo hago? Mmm… bueno talves aburrimiento, verán cuando Eren dejo a Levi pensé que sería divertido traerlo conmigo, pensé que como estaba herido seguro se dejaría coger, pero me equivoqué el condenado enano es más duro que mandado hacer, ahora le dio por volverse un niño bueno.

¿Creen que le haya aprendido la lección de que es malo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? Hasta el momento y por lo que he visto, creo que sí, lo que es malo para mí porque yo aun quiero cogermelo. Ahhh ya se lo que diran, "Smith es un cerdo incestuoso loco y obsecionado" bueno estoy acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo ha sido así, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales.

¿Se acuerdan lo que les dije sobre mis negocios? Pues no mentía, me puedo meter en problemas si les cuento todo lo que soy a un monton de chiquillos fastidiosos y chismosos, pero hasta divertido suena, así que lo haré.

¿Saben cuanto tiempo tienen investigandome la DEA, INTERPOOL, FBI, etc? Este año cumplo veinticinco años de ser investigado, jamas han logrado probarme algo, ¿saben porque? Porque soy extremadamente listo, más que todos ustedes juntos, yo no soy un pinche narquito que trafica un par de kilitos de coca al año, decirme narco incluso es un insulto, no es la única cosa a la que me dedico, tambien lavo dinero, tengo el mercado más grande de tráfico de personas que vendo ya sea para fines sexuales, de esclavitud, tráfico de órganos etc, también hace como diez años inicie en el mercado del traficó de armas, municiones, explosivos, el segundo más grande traficador de opio en el oriente, y otras cosas que les contaré despues.

En definitiva robarme ésta máquina de escribir de la casa de la vieja desagradable de Giovana fue una gran idea, así podré contarles todo lo que hecho y como inicie, mi vida ha sido muy muy especial.

Prometo dejarles una experiencia traumitazadora….

-O-


	2. Regla 2

Kon´nichiwa! perdon por haberme perdido tanto tiempo; en fin les dejó el segundo capítulo, dedicado en especial a cuatro personas a las que quiero muchisimo:

**AlexRen** (espero cumplir sus espectativas Comandante)

**Panquequito** (eres y serás mi punto de apoyo y mi modelo a seguir)

**MaryJaneHollandGermanotta** (esposa, esto va dedicado a tí)

**KonekoTaisho** (amiga perdon por perderme tanto, trataré de no hacerlo)

* * *

**_Reg__la Dos: Para triunfar debes tener creatividad_**

[Claro de luna, Claude Debussy…] -Rivaille tocando el piano-

En el enorme salón, todo pintado de blanco, las cortinas se mueven suavemente por la brisa tardecina….

La tarde huele a Eren….

-Otra vez pensando en Eren-, dijo en un susurro, audible unicamente para él, en un momento determinado Irvin había entrado al salón, tomó asiento en un sillón acomodado en una esquina, simplemente disfrutando de ver a Levi tocar el piano, era como el murmullo de un ángel enamorado.

-Odio que me espíes.

-Estaba disfrutando de esa hermosa melodía, mi querido Levi, ¿pensando en Eren acaso?

-Esa es una de las tonadas favoritas de él.

-Deberías olvidarlo

-Porque no te ocupas de tus asuntos y me dejas tranquilo.

-Hay vamos enano, deja de ser marica, agarra a una de mis putas, cogetela y verás que se te pasa la brama con Eren.

-Eres un cerdo, yo amo a Eren, no tiene que ver con un simple deseo de la carne.

-¡Cuanto sentimiento! [y rodó los ojos de forma irónica], bien antes que me contagies la melancolía Jeageriana, me voy tengo que ir a ver unos negocillos por ahí.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué negocios son esos? Tengo dos meses aquí y aun no se nada de lo que haces cerdo delincuente.

-Porque no confío en ti sobrinito, el día que te pongas nuevamente los huevos y vuelvas a ser el calculador que eras, talves te lo diga.

-¡Es ilegal cierto?

Irvin solo esbozó una sonrisa, y dio media vuelta

.

.

.

-¿Cómo va todo Mike?

-Perfecto como siempre, ¿como planeas cruzar la mercancía esta vez?

-Ando antojado de que sea algo entretenido, vamos hacerlo a la antigua y dejar burlado a todos esos perros

-¿Perras?

-Usaremos a las perras, pero antes quiero probar esta delicia- ensartó un cuchillo en uno de los paquetes de polvo blanco y luego lo relamió a lo largo del filo del mismo- exquisita como siempre, sabes Mike, hoy quiero dar una fiesta, una bien grande, busca muchas perras, hoy nos divertiremos y haremos que Levi se divierta a lo grande- y al tiempo curvó una sonrisa lasciva en los labios

El otro correspondió la expresión con otra igual – Lo que ordene Comandante, ¿cuantas le traigo esta vez?

-Que sean unas treinta perras bien buenas, Raziel también tiene que divertirse, mi pequeña pervertida, y un par de perritos bien tiernos como me gustan.

-Ok, yo me encargó

-Hoy será una noche de putas, mientras me iré a preparar, que nadie me moleste.- y se retiró, llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, en el escritorio tenía la pequeña maquina de escribir -otra vez, tú y yo solos mi amada maquina de escribir. Le colocó papel y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

.

-_Ah hola, hoy les contaré parte de mi inicio en este negocio y mi primer trabajillo._

_Por circunstancias que luego les contaré, inicie en este mundo a la edad de catorce años, (aunque he vivido en este mundo desde siempre). La pobreza y el deseo de poder fácil son la mayoría del tiempo la razón por la cual te inicias en este negocio, en mi caso, la oscuridad siempre ha formado parte de mí, no había mas opciones, no tenía más alternativa._

_Se inicia desde abajo, al principio no eres más que un lame botas hijo de puta, crecer en este negocio es dificil, pero no imposible, al inicio no era más que un matón de cinco euros en Londres. Sería aburrido decirles como aprendi a usar la primera arma que me dieron, ¡ah mi bella Josefine! de piel negra reluciente, boca ardiente, capaz de matarte si te metías con ella, una mujer letal, así era mi bella 38 S & W de doble acción._

_Se preguntaran dos cosas en este momento, la primera, porque carajos le pongo nombre a mis armas; no tengo una respuesta para ello, solo me gusta ponerles nombres de mujeres, quizas porque las armas son igual de letal que ellas._

_La segunda, anteriormente dije que no me gustaba matar, pero resulta que inicié de matón, suena contradictorio yo sé; pues bien, fue la necesidad supongo, no me gusta, pero si toca, toca hacerlo bien._

_Volviendo al tema, matar no es que fuera mi pasión, pero pensé, ¿si me toca hacerlo, porque no hacerlo divertido?, entonces decidí desde mi primer trabajo, que lo haría de una manera distinta cada vez, no crean idear la forma de matar alguien no es tan sencillo, quería que fuera lindo, una muerte artística, algo especial, no quería ser un simple matón de calle._

_Siempre he sido creativo, mi primer encargo jamás lo olvidaré, era una mujer hermosa y sensual, siempre llevaba los labios en un color rojo carmesí, tan rojos como su sangre, de pensar en ella me da un escalofrío de profundo placer, para ella tenía que ser especial; Verónica, ese era su nombre, treinta años, esposa de uno de los grandes de la mafia italiana, yo era apenas un puberto, pero por mi complextura parecía de mas de catorce, talvés aparentaba unos dieciocho años, y ella era una maldita perra pedófila, siempre recordaré como le brillaron los ojos el día que me vio, el último de su vida._

_La segui por un tiempo, [esto es distinto al trabajo de un simple sicario, es más elaborado, más personalizado por decirlo así], me aprendí su rutina de memoria: lunes, martes y viernes iba a un salón de belleza de gente Chic en Londres, siempre llegaba a la misma hora, tres en punto sin falta, dos guardaespaldas la acompañaban, muchachos no mayores de veinte años, apuestos y fornidos, eran sus amantes, resulta que Veronica era una golosa, no solo engañaba a su marido con dos guardaespaldas, sino que a las cinco en punto cuando salía del salón, los días martes, un taxi la esperaba afuera, se montaba en él y luego se dirigía a un apartamento en la parte baja de la ciudad._

_Al principio no entendía bien de que se trataba el asunto, sus guardaespaldas se quedaban en el parqueo del salón, y el mismo taxi que la llevaba la iba a dejar al mismo lugar a eso de las siete o siete y treinta de la tarde, luego de un tiempo, empece a notar ciertas particularidades, era el mismo taxi, pero diferentes conductores, todos jovenes y apuestos y el apartamento al que se dirigían le pertenecía a ella._

_Alquile un cuarto, justo en frente del apartamento de ella, de ahí vigilaba sus encuentros, era una chica sucia, los chicos que manejaban el taxi eran putos pagados, gigolos que trabajaban para una agencia discreta, quien iba a decir que desde ese tiempo ya existían esas cosas._

_Le gustaba que la dominaran, que la golpearan que le dijeran perra, zorra, maldita y porquerías de ese tipo, adicta al dolor, gemía de placer cuando se la metían por atrás sin lubricación, era muy flexible y estaba buena eso hay que reconocerlo._

_Yo tambien disfrutaba de sus encuentros, grabe varios, para hacerle una especie de mix al marido cuando por fin la matara._

_Decidí que su muerte tenía que ser erótica como ella._

_Martes diez de octubre de mil novescientos ochenta y nueve, como olvidar esa fecha, tenía todo planeado, sentía un golpe de adrelina en el cuerpo, podía sentir mil pulso a mil latiendo en mi cuello._

_Espere a unas cuadras de la agencia donde salía el taxi, y le hice señal para que se detuviera atravesándome a la mitad de la calle, tenía carita de angel el conductor, apenas y tendría diecisiete años, piel morena y unos lindos ojos grises, cabello negro, el muy dundo se bajó del taxi y de un golpe en la nuca lo desmaye, fue extremadamente sencillo._

_¿Qué nunca le han dicho a los jovenes que no le hablen a desconocidos? Menos que confíen en uno, lo metí a un callejon, lo desnude, lo amarre y lo amordacé, para cuando lo encontraran ya sería demasiado tarde._

_¡Ah! yo ya iba vestido para la ocasión, asi que la ropa del chico la heché a la cajuela del taxi, junto con mis herramientas, llevaba un lindo traje de conductor, con todo y gorrito y guantes blancos, me miraba tan atractivo._

_Fui a recoger a mi bella Verónica, cuando se subió a la parte de atrás del taxi, me gire de lado, le dije mi nombre "Erwin" y le sonreí de la manera más lasciva posible, me devolvió la sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas, jamás olvidaré ese brillo en sus ojos._

_Conduje por la ciudad, me sabía el camino de memoria, cuando llegamos al parqueo del apartamento, baje del taxi rapidamente, abrí la puerta para Verónica, y le ofrecí la mano, ella aceptó, salimos y subimos a la habitación._

_Era pequeño, no lujoso, pero con una cama inmensa, me confesó que ella había pedido a un moreno para esa vez, pero que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que me enviaran a mi en su lugar, me dijo que era la cosa más deliciosa que había visto en su vida._

_Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, que mujer tan obscena, solo lencería llevaba puesto, la más corriente y cara, me empujó a la orilla de la cama y me deje llevar, se paró entre mis piernas y dijo que era mi dueña._

_Con una de sus manos me agarró la cara y me apretó los labios, con su otra mano acarició sus partes y me dijo –házmelo oral maldito perro._

_Obedecí a lo que pedía, yo tambien ansiaba hacerselo, esa fue mi primera vez con una mujer, pero resulte ser un experto nato, la hice gritar de placer cuando la obligue a ponerse en cuatro patas como la perra sucia que era, opuso resistencia, era parte del juego y se la metí por atrás sin prepararla, ah claro ella gozaba con eso, pero nunca espero que yo siguiera hasta hacerla sangrar._

_Una, dos, tres estocadas, con todas mis fuerzas, no era suficiente metí dos de mis dedos junto con mi miembro [el que es muy grande por cierto], quería que sufriera y comenzó a gritar, ya no era placer, sino dolor, pedía que parara, pero seguí, la tire contra la pared y se la volví a meter, lloraba la muy perra, estaba aterrorizada y yo sólo sentía más lujuria por seguir._

_Estaba agotada y sollozaba, entonces me amenazó, eso sólo hizo que apareciera mi furia, en esas circunstancias ni su marido podría salvarla, la agarré y la tire a la cama, intentó levantarse pero entonces le golpeé el rostro tan fuerte que se desmayó por unos momentos._

_Eso me dio el tiempo suficiente para ir en busca de mis herramientas, Josefine entre ellas claro, aunque no la iba a usar en realidad._

_Una camara de video posicionada para poder grabarlo todo, un vibrador, un juego de bisturís, y una linda máscara de cerdo para mí, escogí a un cerdo porque ella era una mujer sucia, quien iba a decir que a partir de ahí iba a ser conocido como "el cerdo", mas luego como "el cerdo Smith"._

_Esparcí por toda la cama el dinero que le iba a pagar al puto que había contratado, era mucho dinero, y prendí la cámara de video en el momento que comenzó a despertarse, estaba amarrada por las manos al respaldar de la cama._

_La diversión apenas y comenzaba._

_Al principio parecía confundida, seguramente pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando me vio al lado de ella con la máscara aterradora que llevaba puesta, empezó a gritar como loca, que dramática era._

_Señale con el dedo indice el lugar donde estaba la cámara, y al oidó le dije que era un recuerdito para su esposo._

_Sus bellos ojos parecían que se iban a salir, era chistosa su expresión, camine a la cámara, salude a su esposo, le comente algo así, que su Verónica era una maldita perra, pedófila que gozaba en coger con adolescentes y que este trabajo era de parte de mi jefe. Tambien le dije que disfrutara del video._

_En la muerte se encuentra el placer…_

_Agarre a la perra y le metí el vibrador nuevamente por atrás, gritaba por el dolor, y el sangrado aumentó, intente meterlo por delante, pero como ya no estaba excitada era muy estrecho, asi que con mis lindos bisturís [Regina, Rogelia y Rose], especificamente con Regina abrí su vagina para que entrara mi lindo vibrador Robert, [este es la única cosa-arma con nombre de chico por razones que no necesito explicar], la uní toda fue tan divertido escuchar sus gritos, y más aun cuando la viole con el vibrador y ojo no era un vibrador cualquiera, Robert es un vibrador con estilo, tiene miles de puntas de ajugas en la cabeza, asi que se imaginaran tener eso adentro embistiendola y vibrando, lo modifiqué solo para Verónica._

_Ya estaba casi sin vida, pero no podía terminar así, debía ser especial, la solté y ya había preparado cables que pendían de cada extremo de la habitación, unidos a una polea, para luego poder tirar de ellos, la aseguré con grilletes de cada mano y la elevé al centro de la habitacion justo en medio, totalmente desnuda y las piernas llenas de sangre, tan roja como sus labios, aun medio sollozaba la idiota, pero lo mejor vino despues._

_Preparé una gran estaca, y la empale aun con vida, esa estaca entró por su ano y le atrevesó los intestinos, así fueron sus últimos gritos, era un sonido gutural el que emitía y murió varios minutos despues._

_Era una imagen hermosa, un ángel demoniaco torturado, simplemente exquisito, no puedo describir la excitación que sentí al verla así._

_Me despidí antes de apagar la cámara y adverti que ese era el comienzo si seguía interfiriendo en los planes de mi jefe. Fue inevitable reir, estaba tan orgulloso de mi primer trabajo._

_Cuando le llevé el video del trabajito a mi jefe, se pusó muy contento me dijo: "My little monster", "my son", "Smith" y sonrió satisfecho._

_Si como lo leyeron, mi jefe era mi propio padre, está en la sangre de los Smith ser unos malditos, pero aun siendo el hijo del jefe de la organización, no era más que un maton de cinco euros, un lame botas sin esperanzas._

-O-

-Comandante, ya todo esta listo.

-En un momento salgo Mike, quiero música, que se escuche

-Como ordene

-Es increible, con solo recordar a Verónica aun me excito- y sonrió lascivamente para sí.

La casa entera estaba llena de mujerzuelas, la música reventaba los oídos, comida, alcohol, los trabajadores de Irvin eran los que más disfrutaban, no era un jefe egoista, siempre compartía las mujerzuelas, era una fiesta para todos, en especial para Levi, quien parecía estar de muy mal humor sentado en una esquina del salón con un trago en la mano.

-Mi querido sobrino, esta fiesta es para tí, agarra a la perra que se te antoje.

-No gracias, no me interesan tus putas.

-Que exigente, ok talvés requieras algo mejor que eso, Mike, traélo.

Servido en una gran bandeja, un joven de cabello oscuro, piel morena, hermosos ojos amarillentos, estatura alta y complexión delgada, similar a la de Eren –Este es mi regalo para ti, mi querido Levi.

El chico bajo de la bandeja, llevaba un collar de perro y una tanga pequeña que exhibía sus bien formadas nalgas, se acomodó como un perro se acomoda sobre su dueño, y pasó su lengua a lo largo de la mejilla de Rivaille, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Hizo el intentó de besarlo, pero Levi no abrió los labios, más bien se acercó al joven y al oído le dijo que sino se quitaba de encima lo iba a matar a patadas.

El joven asustado se quitó inmediatamente.

-Que malo Levi asustaste a mi perrito, ven Eren, y el joven se acurrucó en el regazo de Irvin.

-No le llames así maldito.

-Es mi perrito, le pongo como se me da la gana.

-Te mataré si vuelves a mencionarlo.

-Eso sería interesante de ver, yo también quiero matarte, pero de placer, si quieres seguir de amargado, hazlo, esta noche es para divertirse. Girando la vista hacía su derecha, divisó a Raziel, tenía a unas las chicas encima de ella besándose y a otra sujetada de la mano. –Veo que Raziel ya escogió a sus perritas, [elevando el tono de voz]- Bien hombres a divertirse, agarren lo que les guste, yo me llevo a mis perritos a mi habitación.


	3. Regla 3

Hola! por aquí actualizando, no estaba de animos, asi que por esta vez no escribi nada sangriento, a la próxima Irvin les promete una sangrienta y cruel historia, en este capítulo creo que prefirió tener una seria charla con Levi sobre "sexualidad", así que si les parece aburrido, no me abandonen, y digamenlo, en la siguiente quizas Irvin los traume. Besos!

**Izakki** gracias por leer y que creo que las novelas de narco son divertidas XD.

**Koneko y Alex Ren** como siempre esto va para ustedes

* * *

**_Regla Tres: No consumas muchos porros, hacen hablar de más_.**

**Glosario:**

1 _**Coprofilia**__: parafilia considerada como una clase de fetichismo consistente en la excitación sexual producida por las heces, y suele combinarse con el sadomasoquismo o infantilismo, consiste en la atraccion por oler, saborear, tocar, o ver el acto de defecar como un medio de excitación sexual y placer._

2 _**Lucy**__: es el nombre que Irvin le dio a la máquina de escribir que robo en Italia en casa de Giovanna, antes de huir del lugar._

-Hay Levi el médico dice que estas muy mal de salud [haciendo pucheros exagerados]

[Tose] –Puto, perro, maldito, eso ya lo sé, llévame a un Hospital malnacido.

-¿Un Hospital? Eso no es necesario mi querido Levi, yo te estoy cuidando bien, ¿para que un hospital? tienes un pinche dengue no hagas drama.

[Tose e intenta incorporarse en la cama, pero vuelve a caer] –Voy a morir si no me atiende un médico, hijo de puta, llévame al maldito Hospital.

-No exageres Levi, el dengue no mata, es muy común en paises latinos, estarás bien, ádemas ya te vio mi médico privado y estás bajo medicación, no dramatices, ¿sabes cuantas veces me ha dado dengue? Y mírame sigo vivito y coliando.

-Hijo de puta.

-No te esfuerces, descansa, yo volveré al rato con el almuerzo, papá Irvin te cuidara bien.

-Muere hijo de puta.

-Yo también te amo Levi.

.

.

.

-Comandante, Zoe llamó llegará esta noche.

-Que buena noticia Mike, esa loca cuidará a Levi, cuando se enferma el enano se pone algo dramático.

-Señor, disculpe que me meta, pero no cree que sería necesario llevar a Rivaille a un Hospital, tome en cuenta que él es un extranjero y pues, su organismo no está acostumbrado a este ambiente, lleva tres días con esas fiebres que no le salen y ya ni puede incorporarse de la cama, talvés si…

-Talvés nada Mike, yo he pasado por cosas peores y no he muerto, Levi es un Smith, un pinche dengue no lo matará, sólo es un niño mimado, ádemas en este momento con tanto movimiento del ejercito no estamos para exponernos y llevar a Levi a la ciudad.

-Pero Erwin, Rivaille podría…

-No va morir, jamás permitiría que mi Levi muera, estará bien, empezaré a preocuparme cuando deje de maldecirme, mientras lo haga, sé que esta bien, ¿cómo van las cosas?

-Todo marcha a la perfección Señor.

-Según mis cálculos pronto nos caeran los perros.

-¿Por qué no huimos entonces?

-Porque un Smith nunca huye Zacarius, ¡Jamás! Esta vez será especial, tendrán su bienvenida y será al estilo Erwin Smith.

-¿Les daremos duro?

-Los haremos sentir placer Mike, los llevaremos al extasis máximo, ademas esos perros ya se atrevieron a molestarme cuando estuvimos en Japón, por suerte Hanji iba conmigo, y los perritos se espantaron cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas, Levi y Erencito iban en el automovil, sus vidas estuvieron en riesgo y eso jamás lo perdonaré, me cansaron esos malditos perros, esta vez acabaré con todas esas escorias de una vez por todas.

-Ahora que lo menciona Señor, en el último informe que nos envían, al fin han dado con la localización de Eren Jaeger se encuentra estudiando Literatura en la Universidad Swarthmore, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos.

-¡Lo encontraron al fin! ¿y porque carajos de mierda no me habías informado Zacarius?

-¡Lo siento Comandante! Es un error que no volveré a cometer.

-Pendejo de mierda, ve a traerme el puto informe antes de que te arranque una bola con mis manos.

-S-si Señor.

.

.

.

-Pequeño Levi, despierta ya es hora de tu almuerzo [retirando delicamente el cabello de la frente de Rivaille].

-Dejame maldito perro, no me toques.

-Tienes la carita toda sonrojoda, te ves tan lindo, haber dejame ver cuanto tienes de fiebre- y colocó el termómetro dentro de la boca de Levi y empezó a contar el tiempo. –¡Hay Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa perro, voy a morir?

-Pues no, tienes 37° ya bajó la fiebre, hace unas horas cuando te desmayaste estabas en 40°, ves, ya estas mejor, anda hay que comer, te traje sopita de raviolis, si entiendes "raviolis" como Rivaille.

-Idiota.

-Haber abre la boquita, que va el avioncito.

-Maldito perro pervertido y degenerado yo puedo comer sólo.

-Ya deja de maldecir Levi, que feo.- dijo mientras ayudaba a que Rivaille se acomodara apoyado en el respaldar de la cama para ponerle la charola en las piernas y pudiera comer.

Con las manos temblorosas Levi empezó a darle sorbitos a la sopa de raviolis.

-Ya se donde esta Erencito, ¡lo encontré Levi!.

[tose] –Maldito perro deja de seguir a Eren.

-Te vas ahogar con la sopa, come despacio, lo estoy cuidando que es distinto.

[su cara enrojeció por completo] ¿y- y donde se encuentra ahora?

-Ah curioso, dices que no lo siga, pero si quieres saber.

-Ya dime Irvin.

-Estas todo rojo y no es por la fiebre [rie], se encuentra en la Universidad Swarthmore, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos, estudiando Literatura.

-Entonces va detrás de su sueño de ser escritor, gracias a Dios, ahora sé que esta bien, a pesar del daño que le cause.

-Que se causaron dirás, te acuerdas Eren y Armin, el rubio de putas del mejor amigo, ah eso sí que es un profesional, se sabe unos trucos.

-Tienes que arruinarlo todo con tus porquerías.

-Pero es cierto, ya me imagino las cosas que le hacía a Eren, Armin es de lo mejor que hay, es una puta con honores.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso. Volviendo a tomar pequeños sorbos de su plato.

-Y hablando de putas con honores, usted jovencito y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo cerdo.

-Nada de eso, hay muchas cosas que le tiene que contar a papá Irvin, hoy vamos hablar sobre sexualidad.

-No voy hablar de mi vida intima contigo cerdo.

-Ah claro que si, niño cochino, mi doctor lo reviso cuando se desmayo y confirmo que sus pliegues radiados estan borrados –Levi abrió de par en par sus pequeños ojos- es decir mi pequeño que usted tiene su culito en forma de embudo, por tanto un pene entró ahí, y estoy seguro que fue el pene Jaeger.

Una corriente electrica recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Rivaille, ¿que era lo que acabada de escuchar?, tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de la charola estrellándose contra la pared y verlo en posición de pelea de pie sobre la cama, encendido de un color rojo –Tú pequeño cerdo hijo de puta, te atreviste a revisarme el culo cuando me desmaye.

-Enano calmate un poco, no fui yo, lo juro, fue el doctor.

Un repentino ataque de tos, hizo que Rivaille casí se ahogara, obligandolo a caer nuevamente en la cama, no estaba en condiciones de dar pelea, ni siquiera de estar de pie.

Irvin acercó con cuidado un vaso de agua a Levi, quien lo acepto con recelo. De no ser por los reflejos de irvin la charola le hubiese impactado directo en el rostro.

Cuando se acabó el ataque de tos, Rivaille aun con el rostro encendido de un color rojo carmesí en parte por la colera, en parte por la vergüenza miró a Irvin con serias intenciones de acabar con su vida.

-Vamos enano, no me mires así, peores caras he visto, vamos hablar de sexualidad, por lo visto Eren fue quien venció al final, quien diría que ibas a ceder en ser el pasivo.

-No fui el pasivo perro, bueno no del todo.

-¡Ah no me digas! Entonces, tu también se la metiste, grande sobrino, y yo que pensé que no lograrías follarte a Eren.

-No me folle a Eren, hicimos el amor [tose].

Irvin contuvo la risa, sabía que si se reía en ese momento la plática se terminaba y aun tenía mucho que preguntar –Sabes pensé que había asustado lo suficiente a Eren.

-¿Qué hiciste que? Hijo de perra, siempre interferías.

-Si, es que en una ocasión Eren me pregunto como era el sexo anal, y yo le conté que eso dolía, y de hecho eso pienso, a mi jamás me la han metido, por cierto ¿Qué se siente Levi?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te diré eso cerdo?

-¿Hay vamos dile a papá Irvin, duele mucho?

-Tu no eres mi papá, ese hijo de puta debe estar en el infierno, y no duele si se prepara bien.

-Hay caray que desconsiderado he sido con todos mis perritos entonces, en ese caso, a ti te prepararé bien mi querido sobrino, y dime ¿Cuántas veces te la metió?

-Y a ti que te importa.

-han sido pocas, porque aun no te cagas.

-Malnacido, el único cagón coprofilico aquí eres tú.

-Pequeño Levi pervertido, como carajos sabes que es un coprofilico.

-¿Quieres decir que si sabes de que habló?

-Pequeño degenerado, claro que si, aun no contestas mi pregunta.

-Porque una vez cogí con un hijo de puta que se atrevió a cagarme.

[Irvin tenía en su rostró la cara de "no lo puedo creer"] – Oh por Dios, hijo de puta ¿y que hicistes?

-Casi lo mato a patadas, se atrevió a llenarme de mierda y gérmenes el cuerpo, me tuve que bañar con una infinidad de desinfectantes y cloro, aun me da asco recordarlo [vuelve a toser]

Irvin saco una especie de porro de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Levi. –Esto te ayudara con tu tos, anda fumalo.

-¿Que verga es?

-Remedio de papá Irvin.

Levi acercó el pequeño envoltorio para olerlo –Esto es marihuana hijo de puta.

-Y de la mejor, anda es solo un poco y te hará sentir mejor, es buena para la tos.

-Yo no consumo drogas, puedes metertelo en el culo.

-Anda solo un poquito es por tu tos, ademas la consumías de adolescente. Sin más prendió el porro de marihuana, y le dio un par de sorbos. –Anda solo un poquito.

Otro ataque de tos le comenzó a Rivaille, -Seguro que esto me la quitará.

-Te lo aseguro.

Levi acepto el porro y comenzó a fumar de a poco, Irvin tenía razón la tos se le quitó casi de inmediato, y sudaba a chorros la fiebre, despues de un rato y tras otros cuatro porros más, el rostro de Levi se miraba más relajado

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Veo diablos azules hijo de puta, ¿que mierda me diste?

-Marihuana de la buena, cien por ciento Smith.

-Que cosas dices perro, como si fueras un narco [y empezó a reir]

-¿y que soy?

-Un cerdo hijo de puta que intento violarme [volvió a reir]

-Que resentido eres Levi, ¿aun te acuerdas de eso?

-Y jamás lo olvidaré hijo de puta, me la querías meter [dijo entre risas, la marihuana ya le había hecho efecto]

-Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, no quería violarte, solo darte algo de afecto [rio, los cinco porros que llevaba adentro también ya habían hecho su efecto] –Aun quiero darte mi afecto.

-Intenta acercarte y te cortare las bolas, no estoy tan drogado como para dejar que me cojas, malnacido cerdo.

-Vamos Levi, una felación, así chiquita solo la puntita, anda te va gustar.

-Que no hijo de puta, sigue jodiendo y te corto las pelotas.

[volvió a reir] –Te acuerdas aquella vez en el set, cuando encontré a Eren almorzando natilla de longaniza debajo de la mesa, lo sospeche desde que te vi, estabas pálido y sudando, sabía que algo estaba pasando y mira que encontrar a Eren así.

[Rivaille se rio a carcajadas] –Puto, le dije a Eren que no lo hiciera, pero me la pone tan dura, el hijo de puta.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Lo amo Cerdo, no sabes cuanto, cada día que pasa lo extraño más, ¿Tú alguna vez te has enamorado?

-¿Yo? Y que te hace pensar que te contaré eso sobrinito.

-Nunca me cuentas nada cerdo y preguntas mucho, ya habla y no me digas que es de Eren, porque te corto las bolas.

-¿De Eren? [rio] no sobrino a Eren solo me lo quiero coger un ratito solo por molestarte, yo estoy enamorado.

-¿Así?- dijo riendo- ¿Acaso será de Eleonor?

-¿De tu nana gorda? Que asco, a esa gorda la haría sopa para alimentar a los niños pobres, estoy enamorado de mí y de mi vida.

-Vamos cerdo, hasta yo que soy la persona más amargada del universo tengo corazón, tu debes amar o haber amado a alguién más que no sea tu corrupta fortuna.

-¿Quieres que te cuente de mis amores?, sabes creo que eso es algo que a todos les gustaría saber [su tono divertido, cambió a meláncolico] he amado si, a tres mujeres y a un solo hombre.

-Que sentimental [volvió a reir]

-Ya en serio, por cada una, hay una historia, la primera es mi madre, la segunda es tu madre Levi y la tercera…

-¿Mi madre? ¿De que hablas cerdo? Tú no conociste a mi madre hijo de puta, eso lo estas inventando

-Si la conoci Levi, la conocí antes que el estupido de mi hermano, pero ella lo eligió a él y ya vez se equivoco por completo.

-Contigo no le hubiera ido distindo hijo de puta, todos los Smith son una porquería.

-Tu también eres un Smith mi pequeño Levi, aunque te pareces más a Elizabeth, tienes sus mismos rasgos, por eso te amo a ti también.

-Hijo de puta marica, yo no tengo cara de mujer.

-Eres como Elizabeth pero con bolas, sin tetas, muy mal hablado y calvo.

-Cabron, sabes Eren también se parecía mucho a Giovanna también.

[rié divertidamente]- ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de la vieja?

-Claro que no cabron, pero la vieja era increible y le hice una promesa que no pude cumplir.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Que cuidaría a Eren y a cambio solo le hice daño y lo perdí.

-Talvés no, según mi informe Eren no esta con nadie, se dedica única a su estudio y su carrera, parece que tampoco te ha superado, la natilla de longaniza lo adundo, ¿no crees?

Pero ya no obtuvo una respuesta, cuando volteo a ver, Levi se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-Parece que drogado es más conversador, ¿creen que si lo drogo más afloje?, Bien lo intentaré a la proxima, Lucy me espera.

.

.

.

_-Mi amada máquina de escribir, hoy me siento tan meláncolico, ¿Crees que le interese conocer a la gente ordinaria sobre la parte humana de este hombre? ¿sobre esa parte que ha podido amar?_

_Mis cuatro grandes amores, Mi madre, la mejor "dominatrix" de Londres, a quien asesine por perra, aun te amo mamá, a la madre de mi Levi, Elizabeth Corleone, por ti es que sigo y seguire cuidando a Levi, mi pequeño Levi, es lo único que me queda de Elizabeth y es mi pequeña obsesión y por último mi amiga, compañera, mi loca, mi amada Zoe, un amor tan raro y libre como ella._

_Quizas les cuente, quizas no, pero no será en esta ocasión, que levi tocara el tema de las parafilias me recordó que yo también practique unas cuantas, sadismo, shibari, hipoxifiia, fetichismo, en algunos de mis trabajos, creo que hablar sobre eso será más interesante, pero no será en esta ocasión, la cabeza me duele por esos porros encabronados, antes de escribir, creo que ire a dormir un rato._

_Zoe esta por llegar, a partir de ahora las cosas serán más divertidas..._

* * *

El próximo capítulo tratara sobre asfixia erótica, Irvin les tiene que contar un poco sobre ese tema... hasta la proxima. I Love You!


End file.
